


【冢不二】玫瑰海鲜汤

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	【冢不二】玫瑰海鲜汤

*塚不二only  
*婚后蜜月小甜饼，职网选手T/摄影师F，ooc是我的  
  
手塚退役后和不二立马领了结婚证，并且于领证第二天就坐飞机准备前往马赛港口，避开了记者的长枪短炮，两人顺利地上了飞机在次日清晨到了目的地。  
前往租的房子途中不二收到了亲朋好友的许多电话短信，祝福居多，也有惊讶自己跟手塚居然这么晚才领结婚证的，他一一回复了之后，驾驶座上的手塚依然专心致志地开着车。  
这是他们在广场上租的车辆，不二只有日本的驾驶证，而手塚拿了国外的驾驶证，所以手塚便承担了司机的职责。  
“我把手机关机了。”似乎明白不二的疑惑，手塚扶了扶眼镜解释道。不二觉得这确实是个好主意，他收起手机对着丈夫一笑：“多谢司机先生的建议。”  
为了这次蜜月旅行，不二提前拜托国外的朋友预订好了这套小别墅，蓝白色打底的装修风格在海港城市中并不少见。拎包入住的两人放下行李后，不二在阳台上张开双臂感受着带着咸味的海风扑面而来，然后他听见厨房里手塚的声音：“中午煮海鲜汤吧。”  
司机先生同样也是很优秀的厨师先生。  
不二扬声答道：“我要辣味的！”  
对方用沉默拒绝了不二的要求，不二转身跑进了客厅，然后被厨师先生抱进了怀里，手塚轻啄了一口不二的额头：“蜜月期间不许吃辣。”  
“我抗议！”不二举起了手。  
“抗议无效，”手塚抓住他的手搭在自己肩膀上，“我们洗个澡然后出去买菜。”  
  
洗澡的后果就是原本中午的海鲜汤改成了晚上的主菜，不二怨念地看着垃圾桶里的某物，开始怀疑某人是不是提前准备好了，明明他们才刚刚到马赛……  
好在多年运动的体质足够优秀，不二跟手冢一起傍晚出门时，忽略他时不时扶住的腰，看起来已经非常正常了。  
橘黄色的海霞布满整片天空，在市场买完材料后，回去的路上不二兴致勃勃地让手塚看他们被拖得很长很长的影子，然后伸出脚去踩手塚的影子，手塚任由他在前方低着头踩影子，镜片后的凤眼里是充盈的爱意。  
不二面对着他向后走去，与少年时并无多大变化的面容上是温柔的笑意，穿着白衬衫的青年张开双臂：“手塚，在这么浪漫的城市，不如给我一个拥抱吧！”  
看着不二歪头呼唤自己，手塚冲过去的速度彰显了世界顶级运动员的能力，不二被男人猛然抱住，然后他笑了起来：“手塚，我好开心呀！”  
“我也很开心，但是——拥抱还不够。”手塚也露出了笑容，他俯身含住了不二的唇。薄荷味的沐浴露气味萦绕在不二的鼻尖，他贪恋地靠近了一些，给予对方热情的回应，在浪漫的国度街头交换了一个长长的吻。  
旁边响起了鼓掌声，一个银发绿眼的男人站在街边，他举起怀里大束的玫瑰花带着笑容祝福他们：“真是令人羡慕的爱情。”不二在大学选修过法语课程，他点头道谢：“谢谢。”  
男人从花束中抽出一只玫瑰递给了他们，对着手塚称赞道：“您拥有无与伦比的英俊，希望你们能够一直幸福下去，但如果您……”  
不二接过了玫瑰花，微眯起眼睛打断了他的话：“没有如果，我和我的丈夫会一直幸福下去，谢谢你的祝福。”  
听不太懂的手塚隐约察觉到了火药味，他牵住了不二的手，另一只手拎着包，向不二低声道：“我们先回去吧。”  
回来路上发生的事情并没有影响不二的好心情，他把各种口味的小盒子放在床旁边的柜子里，拍了拍飞上红晕的脸颊，下楼发现自己拿回来的放在客厅桌上的那只玫瑰花居然不翼而飞。他看向厨房里的手塚，随意地问了句：“花呢？”  
“煮了。”手塚背对着他正用汤勺搅着锅内的海鲜汤，不二失笑：“有谁煮海鲜汤会放玫瑰啊，”他走过去把头靠在手塚的肩膀上，调侃道，“手塚是吃醋了吗？”  
锅里的汤轻微沸腾起来，手塚把火关小，然后转身将不二搂进了怀里，低头看见他冰蓝色眼睛中的自己，沉声道：“是。”  
  
深夜，望着不二熟睡中恬静的面容，手塚难得发了一条推特。  
“玫瑰味的海鲜汤很好吃。”  
手机屏幕的光映出手塚眼底的满足，他心想：手塚国光的不二周助也很好吃。  



End file.
